les cachotteries
by ficsmaniak
Summary: quelques choses se passe au NCIS mais quoi donc


**les cachoterries**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a cet ascenseur, ça fait trois jours qu'il est hors fonction. Je vais devoir appeler le réparateur.

Lorsque Tony prit le combiné, il entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait, il vit son patron.

- Qui appelles-tu sur tes heures de travail Tony?  
- Je voulais téléphoner le réparateur, car ça fait trois jours que l'ascenseur est bloqué lorsque j'arrive le matin.  
- Vraiment, demanda Gibbs?  
- Pourtant je n'ai pas de problème moi, dit Kate qui venait d'arriver.  
- Tu arrives d'où arrives-tu, demanda Tony qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.  
- Je suis allé voir mon amie au deuxième étage, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil que Tony ne comprit pas.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi ce clin d'oeil, car Gibbs qui lui avait tout compris, leur apprit qu'il y avait un «marines» mort. Arrivés sur les lieux ce fut Tony qui prit les photos et McGee qui fit les croquis. Ducky, lui fit ses analyses habituelles. Quant à Kate, elle était avec Gibbs et ils posaient quelques questions aux supérieurs du «marines». Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent près du cadavre, Gibbs se mit à courir à sens inverse. Kate qui ne comprenait pas, partit à sa suite en faisant signe aux autres de rester là. Lorsqu'elle trouva Jethro, celui-ci ne réagit pas à sa présence alors elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle ne dit rien et elle attendit en le regardant. Puis il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait les yeux bouffit et rouge. Elle ne dit rien, mais il la prit dans ses bras. Il avait besoin d'elle.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas agi comme j'aurai dû, mais c'était trop dur. Quand je l'ai vu, tout m'es revenu en tête. Oh! Kate c'est si dur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est si dur Gibbs dit le moi, je ne comprends pas.

Il ne voulait pas en dire plus pour le moment. Alors elle le berça dans ses bras comme il l'avait déjà fait si souvent et elle lui murmura quelques choses qui sembla l'apaisé un peu. Lorsqu'il finit par se lever, il n'avait toujours pas envie de voir le cadavre alors il appela Ducky et lui dit de tout emballer. Puis il retourna au Q.G. du NCIS avec le reste de l'équipe.  
- Il se fait tard allez dont vous reposez.  
- Mais patron il n'est que quatre heures, protesta Tony qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de Gibbs.  
- Tony, mais pourquoi tu protestes, Gibbs nous donne congé! Tu es fou allez on y va avant qu'il change d'idée, dit McGee.  
- Bon alors à demain tout le monde, dit Kate qui était déjà dans l'ascenseur et qui ne la retenu point pour ses collègues. Elle avait hâte d'être chez elle.

17h30  
Appartement de Kate

- Entres, j'avais si hâte que tu sois là.  
L'homme embrassa Kate, puis entra.  
- Moi aussi j'avais hâte d'y être. Ma journée a été dure, comme tu le sais.  
- Oui, allez viens je t'ai préparé des pizzas maisons, tu veux du café avec ça?  
- Non, merci, j'ai apporté du vin, dit l'homme.  
- Oh! Comme tu es gentil.  
- Oh! Kate! En passant ne fais plus de clin d'oeil, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui Tony n'a pas compris mais un jour il s'y arrêtera un instant et ce jour là il comprendra.  
- Mais j'en ai assez de me cacher, je t'aime, tu m'aimes pourquoi ne pas le dire à tous, demanda l'intéressée.  
- On le fera le moment venu.  
- Et quand le moment viendra, «ben» tu me feras signe, dit Kate déçue, elle alla ensuite s'asseoir dans le salon puis repris, de toute façon j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas t'ouvrir à moi et dans une relation c'est essentiel...en plus de ce matin j'en ai assez moi...  
- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai réagi de la sorte?  
- Oui!  
- Je vais te le dire. Le cadavre, je connaissais et aimais cette personne, pas comme toi, mais reste que c'était...c'est mon fils. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi il est mort!  
- Je...je suis désolé Gibbs, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils.  
- Oui, il aurait eu vingt ans demain.

20 ans plus tôt, à l'hôpital

- Allez chéri, tu y es presque. Vas-y, c'est ça tu vas y arriver.  
Malgré ses encouragements, Jen, la femme de Leroy Jethro Gibbs était découragée.  
Elle voulait en finir, c'en était plus qu'assez. Plus jamais elle ne voulait d'autres enfants, cela faisait déjà quinze heures qu'elle souffrait le martyr, elle en avait ras-le-bol.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, elle donna naissance à un joli petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent William. Pendant son sommeil Jen eut quelques petits problèmes. Il s'avéra qu'elle avait un système immunitaire très faible et qu'elle avait contracté une bactérie pendant l'arrivé de William. Elle succomba à la maladie un mois plus tard.

Fin du flash-back

22h  
Appartement de Kate

- C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais le pire mois de mon existence. J'ai dû l'élever seul et il m'en a toujours voulu pour mes deux remariages. Il croyait que j'avais oublié sa mère et qu'elle ne comptait pas pour moi. Il s'est engagé à dix-huit, j'étais fière, mais triste à la fois, car il ne l'a pas fait pour suivre mes traces, mais plutôt pour s'enfuir de la maison.  
- Oh! Je suis désolé, dit Kate.  
- Ne le sois pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Allez viens on va se coucher.  
- D'accord, ah! Au fait, j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin demain.  
- Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu avais eu ton rendez-vous annuel il y a trois mois.  
- Oui, mais depuis une semaine, j'ai des nausées.  
- Ah! Bon, fit Gibbs sans prêter attention.

Ils montèrent se coucher. Kate s'endormit dans les bras de Gibbs, qui sombra peu à peu à son tour dans le sommeil. Le lendemain matin Gibbs dormait toujours quand son téléphone sonna.

- Gibbs...finit-il par gémir.

- Oui, c'est ça, je suis malade et je prends soin de moi.

- Merci McGee, à demain.

Kate qui s'était réveillé en entendant la voix de son petit ami, et elle le regardait avec des gros yeux. Jamais, depuis qu'elle travaillait ai NCIS, Gibbs n'avait manqué ne serait-ce qu'une seule demi-journée de travail.

- J'ai décidé de venir avec toi ce matin.  
- Mais pourquoi? Interrogea-t-elle.  
- Car hier j'ai réfléchi à tes...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kate courrait jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir.  
- Tes nausées, reprit Gibbs, et je crois que tu es enceinte.  
- Je le sais, je vais chez le médecin pour confirmer, je voulais te le dire hier, mais avec ce que tu m'as raconté, je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs.  
- Tu sais que je t'épouserais sur le champ si je le pouvais! Dit Gibbs.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? Interrogea Kate.  
- Il n'y aurait personne! Au fait quel genre de signe veux-tu que je te fasse?  
- (elle y pensa, puis se rappela la veille) en me tenant la main et en arrivant ensemble au bureau.

10h30  
Bureau du médecin

- Mademoiselle Todd, Monsieur Gibbs, félicitation, vous êtes de futurs parents.  
- Je...je vais être papa!!! Merci docteur allez viens ma chérie on y va...

Ils sortirent du bureau et montèrent dans la voiture.  
- Je n'y crois pas, je vais de nouveau être papa!  
- Mon amour, dit Kate.  
- Oui Kate?  
- Je dois passer au bureau.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je dois demander au directeur une mutation dans les bureaux, tu te rappelle je n'ai pas le droit de faire de terrain lorsque je suis enceinte.  
- Bien on y va.  
Puis il prit la direction du NCIS.

Au même moment.  
Au Q.G. du NCIS

- J'ai entendue une femme, elle se réveillait à côté du patron, dit McGee.  
- Voyons, le patron n'a personne dans sa vie, il me l'aurait dit sinon, répliqua Dinozzo.  
- Non, Dinozzo je ne te dis pas tout! Répliqua Gibbs.  
- Alors puis-je savoir qui c'est? demanda Tony sans regarder son patron.  
- En temps normal je te dirais non, mais comme je vais devenir papa grâce à cette merveilleuse femme, je vais te dire son nom, c'est...  
- Moi, finit par dire Kate.  
- Quoi??? Dire en choeur McGee et Tony.  
- Toi et Kate vous allez être parent!!!  
- Oui, ça te cause un problème Tony? Demanda Kate.  
- Non...non pas de problème, murmura celui-ci.  
- Bien, car j'ai une autre annonce à vous faire, dit Gibbs.  
Il mit un genou à terre.  
- Kate, voudrais-tu m'épouser?  
- Je...oui...bien sur que je le veux!!!  
Elle sauta dans les bras de son fiancé et l'embrassa. Tony qui était dégoûté leur dit d'aller se louer une chambre.  
- Pas besoin on a déjà notre chez nous, rigola Gibbs.  
- Alors...vous habitez déjà ensemble? Demanda Abby  
- Oui depuis au moins 6 mois, répondit Kate.  
- Ça alors, vous êtes de vrais cachottiers, répondit Abby, faisant mine d'être indignée.

Kate alla voir le directeur, qui remarqua la bague qu'elle avait au doigt.  
- Enfin ce cher Gibbs s'est décidé à vous épousez.  
- Oui, et d'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que je viens vous voir, je voudrais être muté dans les bureaux.  
- Pourquoi donc, Kate vous êtes l'une de nos meilleurs agents de terrain.  
- Merci monsieur le directeur mais voyez-vous, je suis enceinte et je ne veux pas avoir des problèmes pendant ma grossesse.  
- Oui, bon alors je vous accorde une mutation qui débutera demain c'est sur le même étage mais dans l'autre aile, c'est le département des agents. Vous devrez trier et acheminez les demandes des employés des différents départements. Vous commencez à midi et vous finissez à dix-sept heures.  
- Bien monsieur, merci.  
- Félicitations. Allez filez

Kate alla rejoindre les autres et leur résuma son nouveau poste, puis elle partit avec Gibbs. Le reste de la journée fut tranquille. Ils allèrent magasiner, puis pour le souper Gibbs emmena Kate mangé à un restaurant romantique où la nourriture y était exquise. Puis à dix-neuf heures, des musiciens s'installèrent et jouèrent quelques airs bien connus. Ils dansèrent longuement puis ils partirent.

- Cette journée a été magique Leroy, merci.  
- Si elle a été magique Kate, c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as changé. Tu as fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.  
- Toi, tu sais parler aux femmes, dit Kate en embrassant son chéri d'amour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils marchèrent tout doucement vers la porte, collé l'un contre l'autre. Jethro prit sa clé, puis tenta de déverrouiller la porte, mais il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il se rappelait pourtant l'avoir fait ce matin en parant. Il fit signe à Kate de rester là, il alla à la voiture chercher son arme de secours, puis il entra, il alluma la lumière et fit le tour de la maison. Il ne trouva personne, lorsqu'il sortit à l'extérieur pour faire entrer Kate, elle avait disparu.

- Kate? Kate!!!!Kate???? Non! Pourquoi?

Pendant un instant, notre ancien «marines» avait perdu toutes notions apprises. Il s'effondra sur le balcon, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dite. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, ce serait le coup de grâce. Plus jamais la vie ne lui sourirait s'il perdait Kate. Il devait la retrouver.

Prit au dépourvu, Gibbs se rendit immédiatement au bureau, il pourrait y réfléchir seul. Il était minuit lorsqu'il franchit la porte de l'ascenseur.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, lorsqu'il remarqua que la lumière sur son téléphone clignotait. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait un message. Il l'écouta. Il cru bon de le faire, car peut-être était-ce le ravisseur qui lui demandait de faire quelques chose.

« Agent spécial Gibbs, vous avez un message au MTAC  
Reçu le 22 décembre à 23 heures 47 minutes.  
Bip»

Il se dirigea donc ver le centre de communication. Il entra dans la pièce et demanda à ce qu'on lui passe le message.

«Surprise!» criait tous ses amis sur la vidéo. Puis chacun parlait de Gibbs, de l'influence qu'il avait eut sur eux, etc. Même sa fiancée apparaissait sur la vidéo, ce qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux, car il ne savait pas où elle était et elle disait de si belles choses sur lui.

«Bonne fête mon amour, tu sais il y a de cela maintenant un peu plus de 2 ans, je n'aurais jamais cru possible de pouvoir vivre le grand amour et encore moins avec mon patron. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que cet homme est tout sauf l'image qu'il projette de lui-même. Il est doux, gentil et passionné, il prend soin de ceux qu'il aime et ne les laisse jamais tombé. Tu es tout sauf le gros ours grognon que tu veux nous laisser croire que tu es. J'adore me réveiller aux côtés de cet homme chaleureux et généreux que tu es Jethro. Merci d'être là pour moi à tous les jours de ma vie. Je t'aime et merci pour tout ce que tu m'apportes à chaque jour. Encore une fois Bon anniversaire!»

Lorsque la communication coupa, il se retourna, car la porte venait de se refermer. Il se retourna et vit tous ses amis. La seule absente était sa future épouse.

Merci les amis, c'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas en état de fêter, comment pourrais-je l'être, mon amour est disparu.  
- Quoi!!! Kate a disparue, rugit Abby. Je vais vite tenter de la localiser!  
- Merci Abby tu es...  
- Ne dis rien Gibbs, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.  
- Patron, je sais que tu risques de dire non, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que tu aies ouvert ton cadeau.  
- Tony, ce n'est pas le moment et tu le sais.  
- S'il te plaît boss, je veux bien t'aider à retrouver ta dulcinée, mais pas avant que tu ouvres ce fichu cadeau que je t'offre!!!  
- Bon d'accord, dit Gibbs impatient.

Gibbs ouvrit le paquet à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Kate en robe de mariée avec un autre paquet dans les mains.

- Kate, que fais-tu dans ce paquet?  
- C'est Tony qui m'a forcé à le suivre, je ne voulais pas! Je savais que tu allais t'inquiéter.  
- Tony, qu'est-ce que ça signifie!  
- Mais, patron! Je voulais t'offrir le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire!  
- Ah! Oui! Et comment l'inquiétude ça peut être beau? Tu as kidnappé ma future femme tu veux que j'en garde des bons souvenir???  
- C'est que la surprise ne s'arrête pas là...  
- Non? S'exclamèrent Gibbs et Kate en même temps.  
- Non, mais avant de la continuer, je voudrais que tu ouvres la boîte de Kate.

Il ouvrit le paquet, plus lentement que le précédent. Il trouvait l'emballage très joli et puisque qu'il avait retrouvé sa future épouse, il pouvait bien les faire languir un peu. Ça leur apprendra à faire un coup pareil. À l'intérieur de la boîte il découvrit un cœur. Pas un vrai, naturellement, c'était un cadre photo double. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y vit deux photos magnifiques. Une photo de lui et de Kate, puis une autre de lui et de... non comment avait-elle pu trouver cette photo. C'était une photo de lui et son fils. Elle avait été prise il y avait de ce la fort longtemps.

13h50  
15 ans plutôt.

- Bonne fête papa, s'écria William!  
- Bonne fête fiston, dit Leroy.

Cela faisait cinq ans que Jen était morte, mais depuis, plusieurs choses avaient changé. À commencer par son fils qui grandissait de plus en plus.  
- Attrapes-moi papa!

Il devait lui dire, lui dire qu'une autre maman arriverait pour l'aider. Il fallait qu'il lui dise avant qu'il la surprenne durant ses visites nocturnes...

- Non! Je ne veux pas d'une autre maman!  
- Je sais Will, ce sera dur, mais je l'aime cette femme!  
- Et maman alors, tu l'as oublié, tu l'aimais elle aussi! Rappelles-toi d'elle papa!

Fin du flash-back.

Merci, c'est...touchant  
- Content que tu es apprécié, est-ce qu'il te reste suffisamment de courage pour affronter la dernière surprise? Demanda Dinozzo  
- Oui, oui naturellement, répondit Gibbs.  
- Et toi Kate?  
- Bah! Ce n'est pas moi qu'on fête, mais je suis pas contre non plus!  
- Abby, tu peux venir avec tu sais quoi!  
- Kate, Leroy, j'aimerais que vous vous leviez et que vous vous placiez ici, dit Ducky en pointant le milieu de la salle.

Abby entra suivit d'un étranger, puis une musique bien connu, en particuliers pour Jethro retentit à leurs oreilles. Eh! Bien! Oui, leurs amis avaient organisé leur propre mariage en catimini. Les deux tourtereaux se fixèrent dans les yeux. Jethro murmura quelque chose à sa douce qu'elle seule entendit. Après quoi elle lui sourit et lui fit signe que oui.

- Oui, je le veux!  
- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!

Il s'en suivit un long et doux baiser, qui était encore mieux que dans les rêves de n'importe quel être humain. Il était plus passionné qu'au premier jour.

22 décembre  
8 h 02  
1 an plus tôt

- Hey boss! Elle est où Kate?  
- Je ne sais pas Tony, je ne suis pas son père, j'en ai rien à foutre sauf qu'elle est en retard!  
- Je sais, mais j'ai dû prendre le bus pour venir, ma voiture est au garage.  
- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais passer Kate, dit Dinozzo.  
- Non, ça va, j'ai juste deux minutes de retard.  
- Bon aujourd'hui, aucune enquête, alors corvée de paperasse, dit Gibbs en pointant la tonne de dossier qui n'était pas classé.

Il devait trouvé le moyen de lui dire, cela faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'il se cachait derrière sa carapace d'ex-«marines». Il devait trouver un moyen de l'inviter.  
- Je vais voir Abby, dit-il soudainement.

Comme les portes de l'ascenseur se refermait, il y eut une ombre, puis elles se rouvrirent pour laisser entrer quelqu'un. C'était elle, la femme qui le faisait rêver depuis, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer. Soudain l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les lumières s'éteignirent.

- Gibbs, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais voilà...  
- Ne dis rien Kate. On sait tout les deux ce que veut dire l'autres...  
S'en suivit un long et doux baiser.

Fin du flash-back.

Il était deux heures, lorsque l'équipe rentra chez elle pour se reposer. Le lendemain matin, Gibbs avait rendez-vous avec le directeur. Kate elle avait rendez-vous avec lui, mais à midi seulement. Pure coïncidence, pensèrent-ils.

- Gibbs, comme il y a conflit d'intérêt pour vous pour l'enquête sur le meurtre, je l'ai donné à une autre équipe.  
- Merci monsieur.  
- Mais cependant j'ai une autre affaire plus urgente pour vous. Elle comporte certains risques, mais elle devrait vous plaire. C'est une mission sous couverture. Vous devrez demandez à votre épouse de revenir sur le terrain pour cette mission. Vous devez incarner un jeune couple marié. Il y aura moins de risque de vous faire découvrir si c'est vous et votre épouse qui jouez le rôle. Si cela vous cause problème à vous ou à elle vous me le dites et je change. Votre but : découvrir qui a commis les quatre meurtres du quartier. Oui, il y a eut quatre meurtres en huit mois tous dans les quelques maisons du quartier. Un serial killer tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, il s'attaque à tout les nouveaux marié qui emménage le coin. Il s'en prend d'abord à l'homme puis à la femme. Il nettoie tout par la suite, il ne laisse aucun indice. Vous et votre équipe êtes notre dernier espoir Gibbs.  
- Comptez sur mois M. le directeur.

Lorsque Kate arriva dans le bureau du directeur, il lui fit le même discours qu'il avait fait quelques heures au par avant à son époux.

- Monsieur, même si elle comporte quelques dangers, je saurai me défendre et je voudrais faire cette mission.  
- Parfait alors va dire à votre époux que vous déménagez immédiatement et prévoyez quelqu'un pour arroser vos plantes, car cela devrait prendre un certain temps.  
- Bien M. le directeur.

Elle alla voir son mari pour lui dire qu'il partait maintenant en mission. Tony et McGee devaient faire les déménageurs.

- C'est bientôt fini? Demanda Dinozzo qui venait d'embarquer l'un des nombreux paquets de l'appartement actuel de nos jeunes mariés.  
- Dinozzo, arrête de te plaindre! Sinon on offre de la pizza à McGee seulement! Dit Gibbs.  
- Bien patron!

Une fois le tout embarquer, ils se rendirent à leur nouvelle maison pour pouvoir y emménager. Kate commanda de la pizza pour tout le monde alors que les hommes s'affairaient à mettre les paquets là où madame Gibbs demandait. Elle adorait avoir le pouvoir de tout mettre à son goût, de plus elle avait un argument de poids; c'est elle qui donnait les pointes de pizzas.  
- Chéri, s'exclama soudain Kate, je vais faire le tour du voisinage rencontré les nouveaux voisins, tu viens avec moi?  
- Non, je vais commencer à défaire nos paquets, mais prends donc les muffins que tu as fait hier, il seront ravi de les goûté.  
- Parfait, à tout à l'heure, bisou.  
- Je t'aime.

Puis Kate partie. Elle fit le tour de quelques voisins puis retourna chez son nouveau chez soi. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa nouvelle adresse, elle découvrit un véhicule anti-rat devant celle-ci. Dégoûté elle entra chez elle. Elle y reconnu tout de suite une équipe de repérage de micro et caméra qui passait les lieux au peigne fin. Le véhicule avait simplement été loué à une compagnie, ce qui était ingénieux.  
- Mon amour, aurais-tu eu de la visite par les rats?  
- Non, mais tu me connais j'aime mieux prévenir que guérir.  
- Oui, je sais.  
L'équipe ne trouva aucun micro, aucune caméra, ni ligne d'écoute. Alors le tueur ne pouvait pas les espionnés. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Kate fit des pâtes gratinées à Jethro. Il la complimenta toute la soirée, puis ils allèrent se coucher. Comme ils incarnaient des jeunes mariés, ils firent ce que de jeune marié font... (Laissons les seuls, cela ne nous regarde pas.)

Le lendemain matin, nos deux tourtereaux continuèrent à défaire leurs paquets. Lorsque, vers 11h 10, un couple voisin que Kate n'avait pas rencontré la veille, vinrent sonner à leur porte.

L'homme était au début de la quarantaine, tatouer à plusieurs endroits : cou, avant-bras, etc. La femme quant à elle était en milieu de trentaine, elle avait les cheveux roux très longs. Ils vinrent leurs souhaiter la bienvenue dans le quartier. Ils invitèrent le jeune couple à passer samedi soir pour un souper tranquille.  
- Bien entendu, Kate et moi nous passerons volontiers, vers quelle heure voulez-vous que l'on vienne?  
- Passez donc vers 18 heures 30, ce sera parfait ainsi, si cela vous va...  
- Mais bien sur Jeanna, cela nous convient.  
- Alors à samedi!  
- C'est cela au revoir.

Leur semaine fut tranquille, car ils avaient obtenu congé de leurs «employeurs respectifs». En effet, Kate était supposée être une secrétaire qui faisait de midi à 19 heures et Gibbs lui était censé être un prestigieux patron d'usine de fabrication d'ours en peluche tout mignon. Le samedi soir venu, les Gibbs se rendirent au souper des voisins. Le tout se passa bien. Leurs voisins étaient des gens sympathique et normaux, pas le genre qui tuerait, pensait Kate. La soirée se passait des plus normalement, les filles étaient aux salons, et les garçons étaient allés dans le garage parlé «char».

Kate, dites-moi où as-tu rencontré Leroy, demanda Jeanna.  
- Eh! bien, dans le café qu'il y avait tout près de chez moi. Tu comprends Jeanna, il adore le café, et ce petit endroit était l'un des meilleurs. Selon lui c'est le meilleur, car il m'y a rencontré.  
- Quel chance vous avez de vous y être rencontré ! Moi et mon mari Gino, nous nous sommes vu pour la première fois dans un poste de police...  
- Vraiment? Mais comment cela ce fait-il?  
- Eh! Bien vois-tu je devais aller payer une contravention qui datait de quinze jours, et lui il allait faire une déposition car il avait vu quelqu'un voler, ce fut le coup de foudre... bon ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique, mais on s'est revu souvent et hop! Nous voilà marier. Elle est pas bizarre la vie?  
- Oui elle l'est tu m'excusera, mais il se fait tard et je suis très épuisé... je vais aller chercher mon mari. (Elle se dirige vers la porte que Gino et Leroy ont traversée plus tôt.)  
- Mais, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas encore seulement vingt minutes?  
- Non, je te remercie, mais je suis vraiment fatigué.  
- JE TE DIS QUE TU VAS RESTER, hurla Jeanna en menaçant Kate d'un petit revolver très bien caché.

Pendant ce temps, dans le garage, Leroy et Jethro avait commencé à se battre pour une petite histoire. Mais Gibbs eut tôt fait de maîtriser son adversaire. Il lui passa les menottes et l'attacha sur une chaise pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas, car il venait d'entendre la femme de cet homme hurler à Kate. Mais cette dernière ne s'était pas laisser impressionner pour autant.

Jeanna, c'est toi qui as tué les autres femmes, dis le moi je peux t'aider!  
- Oui, c'est moi qui l'est fait mais Gino était tellement jaloux de moi qu'il tuait les maris.  
- Pourquoi, pourquoi faites-vous cela?  
- C'est simple, vous êtes heureux, vous avez tout ce que vous voulez toi et ton mari. Moi je n'ai jamais connu le plaisir de m'être marié par amour. Gino, ce pauvre imbécile m'a forcé sous la menace. Alors j'allais voir ailleurs, mais les hommes ne voulais jamais laissez leur épouses pour moi! Ils les aimaient trop... alors adieu Kate, je suis désolé, mais cette fois je vais prendre ton mari de force.  
- Sûrement pas, dis le principal intéressé, qui pendant cet échange s'était glissé doucement à l'extérieur pour aller vers la porte arrière et attraper Jeanna par l'arrière, ainsi il pouvait l'empêcher de tirer.

Il lui mit les menottes, firent venir Tony et McGee pour ainsi embarquer le couple qui récolta la prison à perpétuité.

Quelques mois plus tard  
à l'hôpital

- Félicitations, c'est une fille et elle est en parfaite santé.  
- Oh! Comme elle est jolie, elle a les yeux de son père.  
- Oui, mais elle a la beauté et la finesse de sa mère.  
- Comment on l'appelle?  
- Que dirais-tu de Jessica? (Hi hi je n'avais pas d'idée alors j'ai mis le mien)  
- Oui, ce sera parfait, on dirait qu'elle t'adore déjà!  
- Merci Kate de m'offrir ce plaisir!


End file.
